gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kralori Empire
This attempt to reduce confusion did not work for me. Kralorela is a major region of Genertela. Kerandaruth is not listed as a region and reviewing the entry, it looks more like a definition entry, not a geography entry. Yes, this region is mostly one empire that is also called Kralorela, but that isn't really very confusing. Categories Hmm, complicated matter. Todd, I generally follow the Peter's rule of categorizations, because strata of directories in this wiki has increased and changed so often by Peter. Glorantha is a world of too many exceptions, and I suppose Peter is a rare person who has ability and will to categorize it. Though Kere is unfamiliar term, I agree. Anyway, I assume there is not enough agreement between you and Peter. Peter has some tacit rule of categorizations.Terra incognita 23:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I would add that Seshnela is both a kingdom and a region of Glorantha that includes Arolanit, Nolos and Pasos, yet no attempt was made there to "rebrand" the region. Generally, I think that giving the noncontiguous sections of a region their own region name is more confusing than clearly listing at the top of the entry that the regions name comes from the nation that takes up most of the land area.Grantor 23:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The delinking of the major country from the local region has been applied before in the sources for Verenela (which used was referred to as Teshnos). The real issue is that the Shan Shan and Bliss in Ignorance would be called Kralori territories when they are manifestly not Kralori. The only other word that I can think of is Abzered which would also include Verenela and Vormain and rather drastic. You mentioned Seshnela. I've used Seshnegi to refer to Tanisor, the Quinpolic League and the Castle Coast but not for places like Ginorth (vadrudi), the Iron Mountains (mostali) or the local Aldryami. I agree the same problem exists there as it does for Kralorela as it did for Jrustela (I've used God Learners to refer to the Imperial Age inhabitants which strictly isn't correct) but I don't have any alternate word to use for Seshnela which is why I haven't attempted any delinking there. Lastly a minor nit - Kralorela is a major region within Kerandaruth so the territories are contiguous Metcalph 06:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) If you could fix Karandaruth's listing so I can use that as the greater region, then I can delink the areas. (Although I still think it is easier to delink on the actual Kralorela page by stating at the top that it is a region named after the largest nation within it.)Grantor 07:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) For that matter, I think it is odd to use non-English conventions for some of the locations and English conventions for others. Not calling Shan Shan the Shan Shan mountains, but referring to other mountain ranges by the full English phrased nomenclature is inconsistent. Obviously every location is being "translated" into English, since there are scores of (imaginary) languages that these regions are being translated from. Grantor 07:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC)